


Relinquish

by Mx_Dragon



Category: Eternal Arcadia | Skies of Arcadia
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction, Rape Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mx_Dragon/pseuds/Mx_Dragon
Summary: Sometimes, late at night on the Delphinus, Enrique imagines giving it all up.
Relationships: Enrique/Vyse Inglebard
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Relinquish

The adventures of the day usually exhaust Enrique, but when he can't sleep, Moegi sometimes floats into his mind. She is stronger than her doll-like beauty and soft-spoken decorum would imply; she does not need to be taken care of. But he wants to do it anyway. He wants to give her his utmost, as is natural for a gentleman to offer a lady.

On the nights he thinks of her this way, lying pale and exquisite on her spread robes like a butterfly amidst ornate wings, Enrique feels almost guilty. But not as guilty as the nights he can't. When he gives up, turns on his belly, and imagines Vyse's shadow in his doorway.

In long strides, the fantasy wearing his friend's face crosses the room and leans low to grip his hair. Vyse's kiss is rough enough to bruise, heavy with the cloying sting of loqua.

“V-Vyse! What are you doing?” Enrique protests. He's already getting hard.

“Don't act surprised,” Vyse growls. “How long did you think I'd leave you alone? Practically begging for someone to come tear up that tight ass...”

“No, you can't—“

Vyse yanks his hair back and Enrique yelps, cut off.

“Like hell I can't. You know what Black Pirates and Blue Rogues have in common?” Lips at his ear, breath hot: “We take what we want.”

Just imagining those words makes his back arch and his cock throb, as if Enrique's body is offering itself to be ravaged.

Enrique was raised on bogeyman stories of pirates who killed and looted and razed. His fellow nobles saw no difference between a Black Pirate and a Blue Rogue; they all attacked Valuan warships, stole Valuan cargo, interfered with Valuan expansion. And there were other stories, too, hushed allusions and pregnant silences about what Air Pirates did to certain captives.

Long before he knew why, Enrique had spun stories for himself about being kidnapped by a faceless pirate and subjected to vague, oddly thrilling degradations. Now his old daydreams have found someone to crystallize around. And though he knows Vyse isn't at all violent or cruel, though he feels dirty profaning his friend like that, even in his imagination, he is alone with his secret shame tonight and sick excitement wins out.

Vyse's voice is low and husky with poison. “Now you listen close. You're going to suck my cock. And then I'm going to split you in half.” He straightens up, leaving his fingers tangled in Enrique's hair. “Got it?”

His hands are shaking. In his fantasy, he pulls Vyse's cock out of his breeches. It's as stiff and hot as his own and saliva pools under his tongue. In reality, he shoves three fingers into his mouth, flushing at the loud, wet noises of his own lips. He tries to take as much as he can; he wants Vyse to see the show he's forced to put on, and he's greedy for what comes next.

His assailant favors him with a feline leer. “Looks like you know a thing or two. Who'd've thought the pretty little princeling was such a nasty slut?” The bed creaks and warm weight settles onto his back. Hardness presses into the cleft of his ass, teasing him until he trembles in—apprehension? anticipation? He can't tell where fear ends and desire begins. He's caught halfway and the suspense is deliciously unbearable. He needs _something_ to happen or he'll just go crazy.

He can't wait any longer. Enrique forces all three fingers inside himself at once. It hurts badly and he wants it to hurt more. The burn makes him dizzy, sets his skin abuzz. He moans with impatience that he no longer tries to disguise.

“You like that, huh? Not that it matters...I'd do this even if you didn't.” Vyse hauls his hips up and pushes his face into the sheets so he can barely breathe. Then he bites the nape of his neck, like a wild animal pinning its mate—

And he _fucks_ him. Enrique loves that there is no other word for what Vyse is doing. Every rough, punishing thrust jolts the breath from his lungs and pushes his dripping cock into his fist. He feels deliciously filthy and the Vyse of his imagination never tires.

Enrique was not allowed to choose how he was molded, carefully sanded down into what his mother and his society wanted him to be. Since he escaped, he has done his best to separate dogma from truth, prejudice and privilege from justice. But though there's nothing to fear—and much to admire—among the Blue Rogues of the Delphinus, he still feels like a stranger in a strange land. The ability to be with these lively people is one of the many things that Valuan high society has carved out of him.

But in this moment, squirming and whimpering with debased pleasure, he is neither hero nor traitor, Valuan nor Blue Rogue. He is merely a pliant body that exists to be seen and touched and _used_. And he has no shame—at least, not until the heat of his climax subsides and he becomes a prince again.


End file.
